In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of searching for an image from an image database by collation for each pair of portions (eyes, mouths, or noses) of face images. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of notifying a user of a corresponding response sentence based on a similarity obtained by collation for each pair of portion regions (eye regions, mouth regions, or nose regions) of face images.